dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dende
|Date of birth=Age 757 |Date of death=December 24, Age 762 (Revived ) |Address=Kami's Lookout |Occupation=Guardian of Earth |Allegiance=Dragon Clan Z Fighters (Supporter) |FamConnect= Grand Elder Guru (father) Moori (brother) Nail (brother) Cargo (brother) 105 other brothers Kami (predecessor) Mr. Popo (attendant) Earth Dragon Balls (reanimation's) Shenron (reanimation) |Gender = Male}} Dende (デンデ, Dende) is a Namekian with an unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. Dende's first appearance was in Dragon Ball Z, when Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria. On Goku's request, Dende became the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Appearance In his first appearance, Dende is very similar to Piccolo as a child except for their attire. During the Buu Saga, Dende grows taller with sharper eyes and wears the clothes of a Guardian of Earth. Later during the release of Majin Buu and the events of the Kid Buu saga and onwards, Dende wears the same attire as a child. Personality Dende is the kindhearted, caring, wise, knowledgeable, brave, friendly and sensitive Namekian of the Z Fighters in the series. Biography Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Dende first appears during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, are terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After putting up a brave stand against Frieza's henchmen, Moori is brutally killed by Dodoria, who then kills the fleeing Cargo, while Dende looks in horror, and Frieza's soldiers retrieve the village's Dragon Ball. Angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Kayla and Krillin, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. Even though they manage to escape from most of Frieza's henchmen, Dodoria is sent to chase after the four, and is almost succesful in killing Krillin, Dende, Kayla and Gohan until Krillin blinds Dodoria with a Solar Flare, and hide behind an island. After escaping from Dodoria's Maximum Buster, they sense Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village. Dende finds out that Kayla is Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter and Zesmond's younger sister, when she was a smaller baby. Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guides his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder reveals Krillin's true potential and awaken Jimmy's true potential for his bravery to saving Zesmond and Kayla from Frieza, the Ginyu Force and his minions at Spencer World and also saving Gohan and Kayla from Raditz a year ago. Krillin leaves Dende with Guru and brings Gohan for Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later reveals Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him to help Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin to summon the dragon Porunga because they cannot speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually takes part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watches, but at times assists by healing the fighters, and saves all of the their lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he gets impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza brutally beats him, Jimmy and Kayla, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroys him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wants to get a Zenkai to achieve Super Saiyan. With a lot of hesistance, due to the fact Vegeta had slaughtered a lot of Dende's own race, Dende eventually heals Vegeta under Piccolo's orders. Though, he pays a serious cost when Frieza transforms into his final form and kills him with a single shot, in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende is revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and makes the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. When on Earth, Dende realizes that Nail has fused with Piccolo. Dende lives on Earth for a while until it is time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. New Guardian of Earth Cell Saga Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende is teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. Dende is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls, that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and grants Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). Later, following the conclusion of the Cell Games, Dende heals Gohan's battle-worn body, healing Jimmy's injuries and finds out Kayla is pregnant at the young age before her newborn daughter is born in one year later. The ancient evil, Majin Buu Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Dende watches the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu makes his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Super Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende is told to be quiet, or the plan will be ruined. The plan is ruined anyway when Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende can be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocks him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls will still be around to stop Buu and meeting Kayla alive again. Dende and Kayla is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Melissa and Trunks then fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and asked Kayla for the answer to surrender herself to him as his bride. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan and Kayla fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, Melissa and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan, Melissa and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien Shinhan from Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed) who fires a Finger Vanishing Beam in an attempt to kill him and Melissa, horrified watch Super Buu used his mind control over Kayla to his side and is then saved again later, along with Mr. Satan, Melissa and Bee, by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet. Dende is the one who suggests that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. He is seen at a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu at Capsule Corporation. Peaceful World Saga Ten years later, Dende attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the battle with Majin Buu, Dende goes to Mr. Satan's party at his newly made hotel in celebration of Majin Buu's defeat. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Kado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's training match with Uub, and his subsequent regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga He is the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. Super 17 Saga He then helps Goku escape from Hell with the assistance of Piccolo, using a portal opening technique. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances The Return of Cooler Dende appears in the beginning of the movie, noticing that the Big Gete Star is nearing New Namek, and asks Goku and his friends to save his people. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, Dende enlists Time Patrol Trunks to stop Miira. Dende is now regarded as the greatest spirtual teacher in Namekian history, and the class of Dende Priests are those that follow his teaching and learn his ways of healing, along with the ability to empower their allies. The new generations of Namekian people that fled to Earth apparently work under him. Power Dende's power level is 10 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, while it is 10,000 in the Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game after Guru unlocked his potential. As The Guardian Of Earth, he was able to upgrade the Dragon with more wishing power then it had before. It is implied that the Dragon Balls are as strong as their creator, so we can assume Dende after his guardian training surpasses Kami. While he may be a powerful gifted Dragon Clan member and healer, Dende himself is not a fighter and is never seen fighting unlike his predecessor Kami. As a result, he takes on a more supportive role relying on Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and their fellow Z Fighters to protect the Earth. Due to his connection to the Earth's Dragon Balls, he also required the protection from the likes of Mr. Popo when his life is under threat such as during the Fusion Saga. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense life energy. *'Far-Seeing Arts' – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. *'Unlock Potential' - Like Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla and Gohan, Dende had his hidden potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru which increased his power and granted access to latent hidden abilities. *'Healing' – The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as he is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *'Portal Opening' – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth, but it requires one of the two namekians to be on the other side in Hell. *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Since he is a prodigy from the Dragon Clans, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls.4 In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse series, he uses this ability to create several sets of Dragon Balls which act as training rewards for the Earth's warriors in Age 1000 and the Time Patrol in Age 850-Age 852. In Dragon Ball Heroes, he is brainwashed by the Dark Empire and creates the Dark Dragon Balls while under their control. *'Resurrection' - Like Kami, as a member of the Dragon Clan, Dende possesses the ability to resurrect Shenron if he is killed after Shenron's dragon statue is fixed. He acquired this ability after Kami's fusion with Piccolo and he used his power to restore the Earth's Dragon Balls which had been rendered inert by Kami fusing with Piccolo. However, as Shenron has not been killed since the King Piccolo Saga he has never had to use it, though presumably he could have done so in the altered timeline of Age 850 after Towa killed Shenron just as Kami had done. *'Namekian Fusion' – Dende has the choice to fuse or not to fuse with Piccolo before the battle against Frieza in Super Saiya Densetsu. He can also use Namekian Fusion in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game to fuse with any Namekian in the game. *'Pyrokinesis' – Dende shows the ability to create fire with his hands in a fashion very similar to ki.5 Hypothetical fusion with Goku The hypothetical fusion of Dende and Goku using the Potara earrings, as imagined by Goku in both the manga and anime series. This fusion character was named Den-Goku in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Dende and Nail. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (ending only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (assist character) *Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende and Teen Dende), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende in Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yūki (Adult Dende) and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Tabitha St. Germain (Kid Dende) and Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) *FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende in Original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende in Remastered Dragon Ball Z and Video Games), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) and Maxey Whitehead (Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Blue Water Dub: Jeffrey Watson (Dragon Ball GT) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Z), Joaquim Monchique (Teen Dende in Dragon Ball Z) and Paulo Espírito Santo (Dragon Ball GT) *Brazilian Dub: Gabriel Noya (Dragon Ball Z Kai), Alex Wendell (Dragon Ball GT) and Sérgio Rufino (Return of Cooler) *Italian Dub: Federica Valenti (Kid Dende) and Giuseppe Calvetti (Teen Dende) Trivia *Dende's name derives from '''dende'n-mushi'', which is Japanese for "snail". *Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, Kaylah, Katherine, Mary, Danielle, Kayla or an eternal dragon who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Gallery DendeDeadTheUltBtt.png CargoDende.png DendeHealingPiccolo.png Teenage dende.jpg Dende4.jpg DendeNewGuardianofEarth.png Dende.png DendeNamek.png DendeIllFightToo.png DendeHealingPiccolo.DBK.png Piccolo&KidDende.png PorungaDendeWishTime.png Dendepopo.jpg References # ↑ Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Dragon Ball Super episode 7, "How Dare You Hit My Bulma! Vegeta's Furious Mutation?!" # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Daizenshuu 4, 1995 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 103, "Pathos of Frieza" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Local Deities Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Good Category:Gohan's Friends